Animal Crossing: Robber!
by Rita21
Summary: The theif is revealed in this final chapter of Animal Crossing: Robber!
1. Default Chapter

Animal Crossing: Robber!

By me.

Not you.

Know why?

Cuz no one likes you.

Your good fer only one thing.

Reviewing.

And reading.

And thinking good about stories by me.

I guess your good fer three things then.

Ok

Enough gibber gabber.

Go read da story.

Its good.

Know why?

Cuz I wrote it.

Not you.

Know why?

Of course you do, I just told you in the beginning of this whole argument.

Now read.

Rita woke up one Saturday morning and headed outside to check the bulletin board and her mailbox for any messages. As she slipped the bills into her neighbor, Mit's house, she saw that the whole acre was empty. Usually there would be one of the nosy animals sneaking through someone's mail or house but this time there was no one. Rita walked up to the bulletin board and saw that there was a meeting of some sort going on by the wishing well. Hoping she wouldn't miss the announcement, she quickly ran down to the wishing well, still in her ducky outfit.

As she got to the acre, she saw every animal living in Rainbow town walking around, looking confused and curious. She went over to Lucy, since she was the girl with all the news, and listened to what she and the others were talking about.

"Well the scoop is, that theirs a robber going about, stealing the animals prized possessions. I think it's Nook. The other day I woke up and my pearl necklace that my ex gave me last year was gone! Then when I headed over to Nook's shop, there was one exactly like that for sale! Someone explain that action!!" Lucy said with her hands high on her hips.

_Hmmm, _Rita thought, _maybe Nook IS trying to steal the animals stuff... or maybe someone else is stealing it for him!_

Rita ran home to her basement and tumbled through her kiddie chest. She pulled out a hat, a long tan coat and went over to her science table, and got a pen and pad and flipped it open. She wrote, _September 6, 2004. Today I found out one of the animals are working for Nook. Now my job is to find out which one! More info tonight. _She then changed her clothes and headed towards her first suspect: Lucy.

**::RITA'S POV::**

_I didn't really know why I was going for Lucy. Oh ya. Now I member. She was person number one in the weed incident a few months ago. Also because she's white _(A/N: NO AFFENCE TO ANYONE!!)_. I headed towards her house and saw her watering her plants. Disgusting. I walked casually over to her to ask her a few questions..._

"Hello...LUCY!" _she jumped at my voice. Yea, I'm that scary. She put down the watering pot and crossed her hands._

"Hello, Rita. What d'you want?" _she asked with attitude. I opened up my pad and took my pen from my ear, ready to write down every clue._

"You know damn right what I want! The truth! And nothing but the truth!" _I said loudly._

"I don't know what you're talking about!" _she picked up her watering pot and moved over to the plants on the other side._

"Alright, you want to do this the hard way, eh? Ok then, I just have one questions for you... WHERE WERE YOU ON THE DAY OF THE STEALING!?!?!!?!" _I gave it to her straight up. If she didn't answer this question, I would have no choice but to move on to the next suspect._

"I aint tellin' you nothin'!" _that was that. She wasn't gonna talk. I had one more option..._

"Oh yea? Well maybe you will for Mr. Pearl!" _I said holding up her pearl necklace._

"Where did you get that from?!?!" _she said holding her heart. To tell the truth, I didn't know. I just pulled it out of the coats pocket. Maybe someone left it in there before I bought it. Oh well._

"It doesn't matter! Answer the question or the pearl gets it!" _I held both ends and stretched it._

"Alright! Alright! I tell! It was dark, you see, and I had no where to go. So I went over to Curly's house to get an umbrella... and then I saw it... he was holding my necklace. Smiling! Ok! He did it! Curly! Not me!" _I had no choice but to give her the necklace and move onto suspect number two: Curly._

_Curly was also person number two in the weed incident. As I made my way to his house, I saw Nook running from Curly's house to his shop. Hmm...that's another clue. Before I go to Nook, I should interview a few more animals. Also, how can you get to the big fish before you get the little ones? I decided to watch him before making my move._

_He walked over to his house, looked left and right (obviously not very well because I was right there), and then pulled out a key and smiled. He then entered his house locking the door. I snuck over to a window and peered inside. I saw him with a little box and the key he was holding when he was outside. He opened the box and..._

"OH RITA!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" _said a familiar voice from behind. It was Doc. New guy who moved here a couple weeks ago._

"What's the matter Doc?" _I asked getting my pen and pad out._

"My favorite Gameboy Advanced is missing! I placed it on the patch of grass and turned away to get an apple from the tree and it was GONE!!!" _he said. Another clue! A GBA stolen practically from the victim's hands! I busted open Curly's door and saw him with a GBA right in his hands!_

"Ah! You're the robber! You're the one stealing all of the animals stuff!" _I shouted pointing at him._

"No, no, no! Rita that's not my GBA! My GBA was white not purple. He didn't steal it!" _Doc had to make everything hard. If he had just forgotten about the color of the GBA, the one in Curly's hands would be his, and everyone could hate Curly for a week, then everything would be back to normal. But no. 'my GBA's not that color! I wanna make everything harder because I'm a...' never mind that now._

"But Curly! How come Lucy said she saw you with her pearl necklace!?!? Explain that!" _I said hoping he'd confess so I could go to watch my soaps._

"No, no, Rita. Those were my grandmother's pearls. She wanted me to shine them for her because my new girlfriend and her were becoming good friends and she wanted to surprise her." _Goddamn. Nothing ever goes the way I want it to. I just wanted to wear this damned coat and hat and get Curly to confess. But nooo. 'lets make Rita run around like a mad woman and then find out the animals were dumb and sold their stuff and forgot'. Geeze._

"Alright everyone just calm down. I'll go around and solve this case!" _yea right._

_I couldn't let my fans down. They're too dumb to realize what's going on anyway. My next suspect... hmm... I didn't really know anyone else who would want to steal. I headed home as it got dark and sat making a list of suspects. Maybe all hell will break loose and the animals will find their stuff. Or maybe they'll just die._

TBC

Done.

Now go.

Review.

Cuz know why?

I said it.

Know why.

I already told you why.

Now go review.

It's good fer your health.

vv click dat button.

know why?

cuz it's purple.

and pretty

and it makes your mouse go, click!


	2. Rita's Death Party List

Animal Crossing: Robber!

Ok enough stalling. Someone whoshallnotbenamed, has asked me to put whosegendershallnotbespoken in the story. So I am. Here is chapter 2 of ACR. Enjoy while it's funny.

(happy myst dragon333? Muhahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...ha)

Oh and by the way, its all gonna be in Rita's POV now. So, yea.

_I woke up early, well I didn't really wake up. I didn't sleep at all because of what was going on. Well, I didn't really not sleep because of that... I was watching overtime on WWE Smackdown! Oh well, I got up and out at 5:30 AM. I was headed to Dunkin Donuts when I spotted a creepy looking fellow by K.K.'s orange box. That Guy was wearing a black long coat and a black hat covering his face. I was going to go up to him but then the 5:45 train stopped and the MIB monkey (long story) said to clear the way. So I headed back down the path to the store._

_As I was walking back towards the wishing well, I saw That Guy again. He was with a box this time, a black one. I was about to go up to him for his Life story, when I saw him open the box and pull out a Game Boy Advanced. It was a white one, just like Doc's. Hmm... Is That Guy the thief? Did he come to town to rob everyone of their stuff? Cool._

"Hey there," _I said to That Guy, _"I'm Rita, and you are...?

"Uh, hello, I'm Myst. What do you want?" _That Guy asked._

"That GBA doesn't belong to you. It belongs to a person who lives here, Doc." _I said._

"Yea right squirt, get lost." _That Guy said rudely. Instead of talking back, I headed back down to my house and turned around to watch him. He gave me the finger as he lit his cig. Alrighty, then._

_After that, 'incident' I got into my house and sat down to a nice glazed donut. Before I could take a bite, I heard a crash from outside. As I peered out the window I saw Curly and That Guy separated by a small pile of rubble. I looked closer and saw it was a GBA. Dot's GBA. Great. Now I have to go out there and settle this whole thing. I just wanted to eat a nice glazed donut or two, but nooo._

"What's going on? What happened?" _I asked._

"Well, I was trying to err, get this GBA back from this thief, but he wouldn't give it to me!" _Curly said._

"WHAT?!?" _said That Guy. We both stared at him as he breathed hardly. (I might add that he needed an Altoid)_

"Oh, so you're the thief who is stealing all of the animals' stuff?" _I said, pretending to care._

"No! no, no. He's trying to frame me! I was on my way to that blue guy's house when he attacked me for the GBA. I tried not to give it to him but he grabbed it and pulled it. I wasn't ste-"

"Save it for Copper!" _I said interrupting him._

"No way! I'm not going to the lost and found for something I didn't do!" _That Guy said. Suddenly he looked at me and Curly and bolted down the path, as fast as he could (which wasn't to fast since his hat flew off and he had to come back to pick it up)._

" Don't worry Curly, he'll pay for this." _I said._

"Thanks Rita!" _Curly said. Of course I didn't really mean what I said. I was just telling Curly that so he would shut up. Maybe That Guy, Myst, is telling the truth? Maybe...._

_When I returned home I saw I had mail. There was a letter from mom, a bill, and a letter written in red blood-looking ink. Since it looked so prettyful, I decided to look at it first. It read:_

_I know what you did last night..._

_Scared, I read on:_

_And that's why you're invited to this party!_

_At the wishing well tonight!_

_Dress for a whole buncha partying!!!_

_Ah! A party that should help me find out truly who the real thief is! But I need some clothes, and make sure EVERONE is going..._

_My first stop was Tom. He was a very quiet cat. He wouldn't really show up for all of the town occasions, but he would show up for enough of them to show he was a good citizen. And that was the number one reason why he would make a good suspect. So I paid him a nice neighborly visit..._

"Hey." _I said starting the conversation._

"Hey" _he said._

"So... are ya going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah." _silence grew as he paused._ "Are you?"

"Uh yea! I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh. Well.."

"Yeah..." _I said rocking back and forth._

"See you there..."

"Yea. Bye."

_My plan is working perfectly!!! I've got Tom in the palm of my hand!!! Yes! Now alls left is to make sure the other 11 animals in this town are going... Next up on Rita's Death party list is Cupcake. She's a pretty good friend. Always has a job when I want to do one, doesn't have a job when I don't feel like doing one, and doesn't freak out when I disagree with her. That's reason number two in why she's a good suspect. Reason number one is that she was involved in a robber at a pizza parlor in her old town. That why she has a rep._

"Hey girl! How's it going!?!?!?!" _I said all preppy._

"Hey gal! Listen to this, I had just came back from the able sisters with my new outfit, when all of a sudden, some totally rude dude ran passed me with no manners whatsoever, and splash mud all over my new outfit! Canya believe it!?!?!?" _actually I could. But, I had to be a 'gal' and agree._

"Uh! How cruel! Anyways... are you going to that totally cool party at the wishing well?" _I asked_

"Uh! No way, that party's for dweebs. I hope your not going." _Dammit._

"It's not! It's gonna be cool, and plus theres a cute guy there hosting... but I guess you'd be too cool to make that scene." _ I lied._

"Uh! I make those scenes. I'm there."

_There, everyone was going now. Once Cupcakes there, so is everyone... yawn now time for a little nap before the party..._

That's chappy two. I'll try and get chapter 3 up sooner... I have a great idea for it. Review!


	3. Kidnaped

Animal Crossing: Robber!

A/N: I'm back. I brought chapter three with me. This chapter's about the party, where Rita get's closer to figuring out who the thief is. Since I haven't really been to FF.N n a while, this chapter and the rest might be a little off. Short chapters, I know, but I can't give it all away in one chapter can I? I must keep you guessing! Enjoy this chapter, it has a twist.

* * *

_Mmmm... I love chocolate chip cookies... I want some... Wait... it's 6:30? Holy... moly! I'm gonna be late for the party! I got up and headed to my clothes corner and tumbled around for an outfit. I ended up wearing a black shirt and hat. Let's just say it's my little black dress._

_Anyways, I headed out of my house to the wishing well to see if I everyone would be there or not. When I got there, I was surprised. Everyone was there. And by everyone I mean EVERYONE. When I first moved out from home, I visited about four towns before choosing this hell hole - I mean Rainbow Town. When I looked around at the wishing well, I saw familiar faces from all over. There was barely room for the people in that one acre. I think there were a few people by the shore and near Peaches' house. This was going to be hard. It was going to be even more hard since I wasn't out to see the new villagers. But I had to get to work. I got out my pad and pen and started from the top of the acre._

'Hey Bangle! I haven't talked to you in a while! How have ya been?" _this had to be it! Bangle was ultra quiet for the past week or so! She (A/N: is bangle a boy or girl? I forgot) had to be the thief._

'Well maybe that's because I moved about a month ago. Didn't you get my letter?" _Hm. I guess that's why she's such a good suspect..._

"Well yeah! I was just playing around. Umm... What're you doing here then?" _I said, curiously._

"Cupcake invited me a few hours ago. I thought it was pretty last minute. But she said this was the scene to be." _ah, Cupcake. I need to thank her later. I moved on to some more suspects. It was kind of hard since they were all dressed in most of this town's outfits. Then the Able sisters grabbed our attention._

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming! This was really meant for the townspeople of Rainbow Town, but hey! The more the merrier! I see you all decided to dress like us Rainbowers! Again, thanks for coming! Enjoy the food, music, and dancing!" _This was getting harder by the minute. I decided to get myself a drink before moving on. I took some punch and sat by the tree next to Peaches' house. It was a peach tree. Go figure. I then heard some people talking about the thief._

"Did you hear?There's a thief going around stealing peoples' stuff and going into their houses." _I heard one figure say._

"Oh wow, I heard that there's a girl going around trying to solve the case and figure out who it is. I hope she's not here." _the other said. I couldn't make out who the figures were, but they sounded familiar._

"Why don't you want her to be here? I mean, I we don't live here so we shouldn't be in harm right?" _the first figure sounded like a dimwit. Don't they know that if I'm here, that means the thief might be here? I swear, all these dumb animals are all the same..._

"Well, you know that guy you said were stealing stuff? My friend knows him and..." _I was starting to feel dizzy. Everything was getting blurry and the sounds of the music and people talking were getting mixed together. I turned my head to avoid the bright lights from Peaches house. I saw three guys standing together once my vision was clearer. I heard them talking about the thief, too._

"Well, there's this guy whose GBA got stolen, and this girl who's pearl necklace was missing and I think there was a guy who came to town with the look of the thief." _I looked closely and saw one of the guys inching away. He was leaving and the other two didn't notice. That must be him. The thief. I had to get him... he might be on his way to make... to steal... I got up but fell to the ground. I didn't want to catch anyone's attention so I headed towards the acre behind Peaches' house. I crawled over and felt someone touch my shoulder. They turned me and..._

_I still want those damned chocolate chip cookies... hmm... ugh, and an Advil while I'm at it... Wait.. Where am I? What the hell happened? I was at the party and... someone must have spiked the punch.. Or my cup... ugh..._

"Headache?" _there was someone in the corner. I couldn't make out their voice too well, but then again I could barely make out what they said._

"Ugh, who... are you? Where am I?" _I tried to get up and move away, but I realized my legs were tied to a post and my hands were tied together. I panicked at first and looked around. I soon realized, by the kitty clock on the wall, that I was at Nook's store._

"Nook? Is that you?" _I asked squinting my eyes._

"HAH! Nook doesn't have the balls to steal, let alone kidnap you!" _I was feeling so confused. Who the hell was that talking to me? Why did he kidnap me? Is it the guy who was walking away from his friends? I looked around for any sign of help. The guy in the corner went over to the door and yelled something. I couldn't hear what he was saying and everything was beginning to get blurry again. I saw him open the door and light came through. It stung my eyes, but I could see that the guy(_A/N: oops, I hope you guys don't get confused. When I refer to 'guy' in this piece, I mean it's an animal... that's a male. Sorry for the confusion)_ was leaving._

"Wait... who are you... what's happened?" _dammit, why the hell did I get into this? If only those dumb ass animals would do their own dirty work I wouldn't be in this mess. But noo 'lets let Rita get kidnaped and die and at her funeral we can realized that her burial ground is actually where we kept our valuables'. Never mind that now... I think I'm losing consciousness again..._

* * *

A/N: Well folks, that's all for this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I've really got to get into editing. Hope you enjoyed it. Since my chapters are so short, I'll try to update sooner. Next chapter Rita comes back and finds out what is happening and why. The thief is revealed in Chapter 4 ofAnimal Crossing: Robber! 


	4. The End

Animal Crossing: Robber!

(A/N: Chapter four is here! Yay! Ok, I reread all of the stories for bother ACR and Summer Camp, so expect more chapters. My cousin has convinced me that they're somewhat funny so I read them over and realized it was interesting and got into the whole writing thing again. Remember it's in Rita's POV. Enjoy!)

* * *

_I'm conscious again but I'm too afraid to open my eyes. I might as well, there's no one who's going to rescue me. I opened my eyes but there was no one in sight. Probably because my hat has fallen over my head. I shook my head and it fell off. I looked around and saw the kitty clock and a figure stand there. At least, I think it's a figure. I don't feel dizzy anymore so I guess that means no more passing out. Damn these animals! They're so clueless, no one's going to come look for me, they're going to assume I moved and then go on with their pointless lives!_

Hey, she's waking up again boss_." Who said that? There is a figure moving by the kitty clock. "_What should I do with her

Just leave her, I'll be back" _said another voice from up the stairs. I wish I had my glow in the dark socks on. They would have given off some light. I decided to make conversation with this guard guy._

"So, since you're going to kill me, can I at least know your name?" _Maybe he'll fall in love with me and show his love by going against his bosses orders and taking the bullet. That would be so awesome._

My name's Stacy. And I'm not going to kill you." _Well well! Let Rita work her magic._

"So, uh, mind loosening these ropes? They're awfully tight." _I smiled although he probably wont see it._

"Honey please, I just got a manicure, I'm not messing my beautiful nails up." _If my hands weren't tied up I would smack my forehead. This makes everything so much better, a gay guard. My luck gets better and better. There were a bunch of noises coming from up the stairs so listened closely._

"You ok up there boss?" _Stacy asked._

"Yeah, yeah. Turn on the lights now, it's time to get down to business." _the lights came on and I squinted my eyes. Once I was used to the light, I looked around. It was like a gold mine! There were bags of bells and valuable things everywhere! I guess the theif brought all the items he stole to Nook's shop. I looked around and saw a pearl necklace, a white GBA and a bunch of other things that the animals bragged about. I looked at the two animals standing there and saw it was someone I would have never suspected: Doc! I was so shocked I could have passed out again. He stood there with a mean look on his face._

"Doc? But- But you were one of the animals who got an item stolen!" _I was so confused, but it wasn't the first time._

"Fool! Threw you off, didn't I? Well, in order to eliminate me from your stupid suspect list, I had to act as if I was a victim!" _he took off his glasses, wiped the lenses and put them back on._

"Ugh! That's low Doc, even for you. I thought you would at least think of a better way to... wait, why are you doing this?" _I didn't even ask the obvious question. I would cover my face in shame, but like I said, my hands are tied... literally._

"You are an ignorant one, aren't you? Fools! I..." _He paused and put his finger to his chin. He held a book in his hands. I made out the first three words: Guide To Perfect... and the rest were scribbles. _"Actually, I don't really have a good reason why. It all began two days before the big Wishing Well Meeting. I was outside watering my precious flowers, which, by the way, were alligned perfectly in the shape of a molecule. Then _they_ came..."

* * *

FLASHBACK :DOC'S POV: (A/N: Things that happen in the present time, when Rita is tied up and Doc is explaining the story, will be in ( -- ))

* * *

"Hahaha! Kick it over here Sprocket!" _Foolish animals. Why can't they play somewhere like the dump? I walked over to the other end of the flower garden. It was beautiful. I still cannot get over the fact that I almost had mistaken it for an atom. Hahaha. How silly. _

"Aww man! That was a goal! Oh hey Doc!" _Sprocket. I am the genius in this town yet I can barely tell what animal he is sometimes. _"Hey Doc, This is my friend Motto. She came to visit me from another town." _He... er.. it, pointed to a furry female squirrel who was smiling too much._

"Hello. I am Doc. Pleased to meet you." _I stuck out my hand for a shake, forgetting the fact that I had no hand sanitizer with me. I quickly pulled my hand back and turned the offer of a shake to a wave._

"Hi. We're playing soccer, want to play?" _Motto asked. No Motto, I am afraid my skillful tactics will be too much for your amature game._

"Oh why, it is very kind of you, however I am overdosed in house work! Maybe at another appropriate time." _I smiled and returned to my watering. Then, I spotted it. There was a group of flowers which were out of line. I whipped out my Guide To Perfect Gardening For The Town Genius and flipped to the bookmarked page. I ran over to the out of place flowers and dug them out. Luckily, I could replant them. I fixed them and went inside._

_After fixing myself a cup of tea, I sat upstairs on my Teacher's Chair, which was placed by the window, and admired my perfect flower garden. And then... _("sniffle It's just so sad..." _Doc said. _"Will you just get on with the story?" _I blurted out._) _It happened. It all seemed to be going in slow motion._

_

* * *

_

:OUT OF DOC'S POV:

* * *

Heart thumping replaces sounds as Sprocket and Motto are seen outside kicking the soccer ball towards the flower garden in slow motion. The ball rolls all the way into the middle of the "molecule" and the two animals run after it. Since they're running, the flowers slowly get destroyed. Doc's eyes pop out and he jumps up, spilling the tea all over his lap. He then screams, because his garden is being destroyed and because the tea is so hot it's giving him third degree burns. He leaps up and runs outside. He stands there with his hands scratching the sides of his face as he slowly falls to his knees and pounds the grass with his fists. 

"Whoops, sorry Doc." Sprocket says as it and Motto go running off to play more soccer.

* * *

:BACK IN DOC'S POV: (A/N: Sorry if it's confusing.)

* * *

_It's been a couple of hours... I'm starting to feel... different... I feel like there's someone else inside of me... I... I feel all tingly... my spidey senses are tingling... or maybe it's the burns from the tea... ugh..._

_I must have fallen asleep because it's night now, probably near midnight. I stumbled outside and saw Sprocket putting the ball inside. His friend must have left. I began smiling uncontrollably and I stumbled over to his house. He went inside and upstairs to sleep. I slowly went up to his house, still smiling, and turned the doorknob. It was open, probably because this is such a "trusting town". I opened the door and snuck inside. I looked around, still smiling, and found what I was looking for: the soccer ball. I picked it up and looked at the patch on it. It said _"Winner of the 2000 World Soccer Competition: Sprocket" _and the last name was unreadable. This was his prized possession, because it was placed sneatly on a shrine with soccer pictures surrounding it. I took it and left his house. I stumbled over to my house, smiling for some reason still, and went inside. _

_Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I felt so good, I felt as if I had won the World Science Cup for the twentieth time. And then... I left the house again. This time I headed over to Lucy's house. This bitch had been competing, poorly, with me for years! She thinks she has the best flower garden, but oh on the contrary, I am the better man. I snuck into her house, and was surprised when I smelled something... it came from the Backyard Lawn carpet she had. It smelled... like cigarettes... whatever. I went over to her pool and saw a precious pearl necklace sitting on a table. It had been shined and cleaned. I swiped it and went outside. Before I left, I ran through her flowers and spit on them a little too. I went pass my house and held the necklace closely. _

_I felt like I couldnt stop either. I went to Nook's shop and busted the window open. I jumped through and looked around. I went upstairs and saw Nook, Timmy and Tommy sleeping on the bed that was for sale earlier. I smiled freakishly again and went over to the counter. I saw a book open with names and items that were being held for them. I saw an item I was personally interested in, a long tan coat, and went to the storage room, which was under the counter, and got it. I put the necklace in the pocket and looked at myself in a mirror. Just then, Nook woke up and spotted me. Before I could get away, he grabbed the jacket and I didn't get away with it. I headed home and went to sleep...

* * *

_

FLASH BACK ENDS :RITA'S POV:

* * *

"So that's what... HEY WAKE UP!" _I snorted and looked up. Guess I must have dozed off. Doc had to tell me the last part of the story over, but when he was done, everything was clear._

"That's why you were doing this? That's your excuse for stealing?" _I guess Nook found the necklace in the pocket of the tan coat which was held for me. He must have put it up for sale and when he couldn't sell it by the time I came to pick it up, he put it back in the coats pocket and charged me extra! Damn him! No wonder the price was higher than when I preordered it!_

"Yes! That's exactly why! Wahaha! Now do you understand?" _Yes, I do Doc. You've snapped and now you're taking it out on the animals by stealing their items. Now... what's going to happen to me..._

"Ok Doc, I'm sure we can negotiate on this..."

"Silence!" _He was loud, and sounded like a mad scientist. _"It's time for you to be silenced, so no one will find out what happened..."

_Just then, the door bursted open and there was a bright light coming through. A dark figure stood in the doorway and wind blew through. I squinted my eyes and realized who it was... Myst! It's That Guy, from before! He ran up to Doc, paused, and smacked the booked out of his hand. They paused staring at each other breathing heavily. It was so intense. Then, Doc slapped Myst right across the face. Myst held his cheek and looked at him. Another pause. My heart was beating from the intensity (sarcasm). Myst pushed Doc back. Doc followed up by pushing him too. They went on like this for a couple minutes. Then Myst got mad and speared him! They fell behind the counter and the storage room door that was under the counter opened. Nook was tied up inside, a gag in his mouth. I was so shocked. I struggled more to loosen the ropes to get out. Not to help Nook, to see how the fight was going behind the counter._

"Stacy! Untie me! Quick!"_ I yelled over to Stacy, who had been in the corner the whole time reading Teen Queen magazine._

"Ugh, fine. But if I mess up my manicure you're paying for it!" _Stacy untied me and I ran over to Nook, pushed him out of the way and looked over the counter. They were hitting each other in a girly way and then they got up. Doc kicked him in the shin and tried to get away. I stuck out my foot and tripped him and he stumbled over. Myst ran up to him and they paused again. I rubbed my forehead. Geez, the fighting skills these days. Not as good as TV. Then, Myst kicked him in the marbles and tackled him. Doc pushed him off and made a sad attempt at the door. He tripped on his untied shoe laces and hit his head on the automatic door which opened after his fall. His head was inbetween the doors and they opened and closed on it. He was out cold._

"Are you ok Rita?" _Myst asked. I was so happy! I went over to Doc's unmoving body and sighed._

"Yeah, I guess. How did you know I was here?" _I asked._

"Well," _He whipped out a wallet and opened it to reveal a badge. _"It's sort of my job to find these things out." _He was a cop! Of course!_

"Oh, well, uh, thanks I guess."

"No problemo." _...After that awkward moment, we saw red and blue lights outside. We jumped over Nook, who was still tied up, and ran out to see who it was. There, we saw the town animals and Booker and Copper. The two Lost and Found guards ran inside and saw Doc on the floor._

_After the paramedics came, we sat and told everyone what happened. A stretcher came out with Doc strapped down with restraints._

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! WELL! I GUESS I WAS CAUGHT! HAHAHA! THAT'S KARMA FOR YA! WAHAHAHAHA!"_ Doc yelled smiling. Myst sat down next to me and we laughed as he was wheeled into the van marked 'Psychiatric Treatment Center's Home For The Unexplainable Snapping of Animals'._

_The next day, I went outside with a cup of coffee and looked around. I saw Nook trying to picklock Mit's door. I saw Smoke coming out of Lucy's house. I saw an animal wondering around the acre shaking trees. Everything was back to normal._

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Well! There's the ending for ya! Disappointed? Happy? Confused? Let me know in a review!

Thanks to:

mystdragon333- for making me put him in the story. I needed someone to bust the theif.

Motto Motto- for making me put her in the story. I needed something more to add, even though the story was still short. I had no idea what to put for the flashback and then I remembered that you wanted to be in the story. Sorry I gave you such a small part. I couldnt really think of anything else. Thanks.

MissIndependent3947... - for the 'karma' review. Haha, I got the idea for Doc's yelling bit from your review. thanks!

My cousin... whosenameshallnotbementioned- For reading the chapters for the story and for making- err, convincing me to write the last chapter. I actually might continue to write the chapters for Summer Camp!

Thanks to the other people who reviewed. Review this chapter too!

Thanks again everyone!)


End file.
